


Merely Sweeter

by AkashaLaufeyson



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaLaufeyson/pseuds/AkashaLaufeyson





	1. Chapter 1

Drawing me in closer with the sickly scent of ale on your breath. But the taste of your kiss makes it merely sweeter.


	2. Sour

Sullen eyes tell of a mood turned sour. The churning inside ones chest merely a broken gear forgot how to turn. To heal oneself whilst the emotion yearn after another is a feat impossible. Even the most wise tread lightly upon the glass that is a heart.


	3. Silver tounge

Silver tongue laden with sweet words meant to be of comfort comes down like a whip upon my skin. I fear the day when that silver tongue no longer greets my ear with painful pleasure but rather wakes for you another lover.


	4. Hearts

Hearts shattered in pieces under the promise to be repaired. I can only fathom the power of the truth.


	5. Power

My pain is a power. One I have no control of. It scares me.


End file.
